ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
An Introduction to Comparative Theology
}} Qarr takes matters into his own hands. Cast * Elan ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Qarr ◀ ▶ * Lien ◀ ▶ * Daigo Da- ◀ ▶ * Banjo the Clown ◀ ▶ * Therkla (also as Banjo) ◀ ▶ * chief grukgruk (also charmed) ◀ ▶ * shaman vurkle ◀ ▶ * crong ◀ ▶ * gok ◀ * mungu ◀ * Balding Orc ◀ * Long-bearded Scarred Orc ◀ * Tan-loinclothed Orc ◀ * Two Orcs Transcript Therkla (as Banjo): —which is why pants should be forsaken whenever possible. Elan: I've always felt the same way! Wow! Qarr: Oh, no. No way. This is NOT ending with a big fuzzy group hug. None of you humans are leaving this island alive! Daigo: What is that voice? Durkon heals Daigo. Elan: I dunno, but with a red-and-black speech balloon, it's probably something REALLY scary! Qarr: I didn't want to keep resorting to the same old spell, but... Qarr: Charm Monster! Qarr: Chief Grukgruk, order your orcs to kill all of the humans. And the dwarf. grukgruk: kill humans and dwarf. Therkla (as Banjo): No! Banjo commands you to stop! grukgruk: kill humans and dwarf. crong: yes, chief grukgruk. Therkla (as Banjo): Darn it, he's not listening anymore! Therkla emerges from behind the curtain to confront Qarr. Therkla: Why did you do that?? Qarr: I could ask you the same question. However since it will be made moot by their impending deaths, I'll return to the ship to plan our regicide— Qarr:—and decide how to tell Kubota about your actions here. Qarr: Have a nice swim back. Qarr teleports away, "poof!" Elan parries gok's axe, "kathang!" Therkla: Elan! This way! Elan: Hey, I remember you! You're the girl who vanished mysteriously with a loud "sploosh!" noise and a spray of water. Therkla: Follow me, I know the fastest way to the shore. Elan: OK! Daigo: Elan looks like he has an escape route. Durkon: Tha won't be necessary, lad. This time, tha orcs're only attackin' 'cause thar leader's been charmed... Durkon: A situation tha power o' Thor c'n remedy! Greater Dispel Magic! Durkon's magic hits grukgruk from off-panel and disspells the charm. grukgruk: wait, why us attack? crong: crong not privvy to rationale behind command decisions. grukgruk: forget humans then. us stay and worship banjo in peace and harmony. vurkle: has anyone seen puppet god? grukgruk: chief grukgruk thought shaman vurkle had puppet god. vrukle: shaman vrukle thought chief grukgruk had puppet god. grukgruk: ... All orcs chasing Durkon, Daigo, Lien, Elan, Banjo and Therkla. Elan: Ah ha! See? My god's power to get us into trouble is stronger than your god's power to get us out of it! Durkon: Aye? How aboot we compare Banjo's ability ta dodge wit Thor's ability to smack ye upside yer fool head? D&D Context * In the second panel Durkon heals Daigos wounds completely, which is likely an unannounced use of the 6th level cleric spell, Heal. * Charm Monster is a 4th level spell which causes any creature to treat the caster as a trusted ally and friend. * Greater Dispel Magic is a 6th level cleric spell which cancels other magical effects. Trivia * This is the final appearance of cron, gok, mungu, Balding Orc, Long-bearded Scarred Orc, and Tan-loinclothed Orc, all of whom first appeared in #551. * Strictly speaking, Elan and Durkon's argument is an exercise in Comparative Religion, not Comparative Theology. External Links * 559}} View the comic * 81240}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Heal Category:Uses Charm Monster Category:Uses Greater Dispel Magic Category:Banjo, God of Orc Island